Geoshea Theft Auto 2/Trivia
Trivia *This was the third Geoshea film, after Geoshea World: The Movie and Geoshea Theft Auto. *Like the first film, there are characters that never appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition: **Norman Babcock **The Advisor (Buzzy) **Gru **The Minions (not counting the one-eyed minions with combed hair) **Red Puckett **Bloo **Coraline Jones **Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) **Amzi's bug henchmen **Corlyle Jones (a gender swap (aka genderbend) of Coraline Jones) **Red Pocket (a gender swap (aka genderbend) of Red Puckett) *Part of the film's storyline is based off of the 2014 film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ''(despite ''Geoshea Theft Auto 2 was released in 2012) and also the beer scene is based off of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *During the Norman and the Peds vs. Amzi, Mario clones, Luigi clones, Bender clones, and Homer clones battle, a Wilhelm Scream sound effect can be heard. This sound effect was created by Sheb Wooley. *Most of the CGI animation was done in-house by Arc Productions, while the rest of the CGI animation was done by Huhu Studios (The Ten Commandments) and Illumination Mac Guff (Despicable Me, The Lorax). Some of the visual effects and motion-capture computer animation was done by Animal Logic. *During the development of the film, Norman was supposed to brainwash Buzzy, but the writers scrapped that idea because Buzzy never go on a war. Instead, Dave and Coraline were brainwashed by Norman in the final version of the film. *Unlike the first film which has animation that was created only by Starz Animation previously, the animation was created by four computer-animated companies. *The film was a little tiny bit more darker than the first film. *During the production of the film, Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity, was orignally going to animate a CGI film, but was replaced by another animator from Animal Logic, Chris Olsen VII. *The film was originally rated R, because there's too many bad words and violence. Universal edited the film, to get rid some of the words from the mild language and some of the violence sequences, and make it more teenage-friendly. The finished film was rated PG-13, which was a lot much like the first film. *A "director's cut" edition, which was rated PG, was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on October 16, 2012, which only has the words “damn”, “hell”, and “crap” as well as a use of "ass" and a cut-off use of both “bitch” and “bastard” for brief comical moments. It cuts of the gun violence without the blood. It cuts out stronger language including "sh*t", "son of a bitch","f*ck", and "asshole" being replaced by kid friendly words. Plus, the beer drinking seen is replaced by Root Beer. *It is unknown if the police clone can either stay in their cells that the peds captured them forever or to escape from their cells. *During the pre-production of the film, Norman was supposed to fall down to the tunnel, which leads to the ocean, and got eaten by a shark. However, the idea was scrapped by storyboard directors and visual development artists. In the final version, Norman falled down a tunnel, straight down to the black hole. *Norman was supposed to be dead in the second film. However, he turned himself into a cyborg, now known as "Normanator", and will be appearing in the third Geoshea Theft Auto film. *This is the last 2BIG3k film to use the 2001-2012 2BIG3k logo. This is also the only 2BIG3k film to use the Universal Studios 100th Anniversary and the 2001-2012 2BIG3k logos. *In the dream sequence, which Norman imagined that Stuart was as weak as a shrimp, Stuart was transformed from a minion into a shrimp. Stuart doesn't like being a shrimp or getting weaker. Category:Trivia Category:Geoshea Theft Auto 2 Category:Non-Geo Team Category:Other 2BIG3k Movies